the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden Namikaze
'Approval:' 6/4/14 10 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' He has spikey hair, with light-blue eyes. Raiden wears a long white cloak and black pants.He uses his Konoha headband in head and he has his Amegakure headband attached to his right arm.He usually doesn't carry many things with him.Most of the times he can be seen using a scroll and writing utensils. Raiden is very friendly and kind.He is always looking for peace and he hill always help innocent people. 'Stats' (Total:79) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Chakra Levels: 15 ' 'Chakra Control: 15 ' 'Endurance:12 ' '''CP:115 Banked:1 Supercharge:20 Rank Upgrades Genin 1:Sharingan ' '''Genin 2: Chakra Nature-Lightning (Light Neon Blue Color) ' 'Chunin: Genjutsu ' '''Jonin: Mangekyo Sharingan (Secret technique,you don't know unless you see it/been told about it) S-Rank: N/A ' '''Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats:0 'Sharingan' # Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. (10-40 CP, depending on technique copied.) # Sharingan: Attack prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5 CP/round. Does not stack CP cost with other sharingan feats) # Sharingan: Genjutsu - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to player's genjutsu feats) Passive skill, 0 CP on its own but costs of genjutsu will be deducted from player's CP. ## Demonic Illusion:Shattered Memories '- This jutsu affects the opponents senses,making them remember unpleasant memories of their past. It adjusts their depth perception, dulls the enemies hearing and causes severe nausea, sweating and diziness. This assault on the sense weakens their ability to fight as their co-ordiantion and awareness are severely impaired. (-5 to Str and End)(20 CP). 'Lightning Release(Color: Neon Light-Blue) #'Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow' - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a bolt of lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent.(10 CP) #'Lightning Release:Chidori Nagashi '-By releasing the Chidori in every direction (20ft), an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence. The body of the person touched by the Chidori will misinterpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves", making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This attack can also be channelled through the ground to increase the range of the attack, but the area of the attack is narrowed more into a cone(40ft) or can be channelled through chains or thread. (20CP) #'Kirin' - The user can force light-blue lightning to come together in the sky, creating storm clouds. From this they then call forth a devastating light-blue lighting blast shaped like a dragon. It reaches the ground at incredible speeds and packs enough punch to obliterate a small mountain. If storm clouds are already formed, cost goes down from 40 cp to 20. Storm clouds can be formed if enough fire has been used. (40 cp) 'Mangekyo Sharingan' #'Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu' - Inextinguishable black flames that can consume everything. Flames burn slowly and damage is done over time rather than all at once, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed. 40 CP attack Misc. # Stat Feat (+6) # Stat Feat(+6) Equipment *Blank Scroll and writing utensil. *Kunai used to do the Hiraishin Jutsu (not learned),it was a gift from his mother and belonged to his father. *A map,was given by Kurai Uchiha. *Small purse where he stores his Ryo *Konoha Bandana *Amegakure Bandana *Shuriken Launcher acquired on mish Kid Raiden.jpg|Raiden as a kid in Ame|linktext=Raiden as a kid in Ame Konoha_Gakure__lineart_by_friend4ever802.jpg|Drawing,Raiden made of Konoha (incomplete)|linktext=Drawing,Raiden made of Konoha (incomplete) 3 chakra pill Ryo ' * Ryo earned:20000 * Ryo left: 20000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 57' *'Left: 1' *'Used: 56' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 ''' '''B-Rank: 5 Another Castle (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (30/03/2014) Playing With Reisuke (3 QP/ 1500) (01/04/2014) Kidnapped_Cutie (3 QP/ 1500) (04/05/2014) Tournament Torture(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (29/04/2014) (Chunnin RU) Monsters from other lands (4QP) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Merchant_Escort (4QP/2000) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Lab_Rats (3QP/1500) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Snakey_Missing-Nin (3QP/1500) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Style_Eco_Terror (4QP/2000/Shuriken Launcher) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Hyuga_Beats_Uchiha (Jonin RU -0 stuff rewarded) C-Rank: 4 ' Local Banditry (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (27/03/2014) April Fools Carnival (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (01/04/2014) The Lost Treasure (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (04/05/2014) Space Rock(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (05/05/2014) '''D-Rank: 1 ' Cleaning Konohagakure River (19/03/2014) (1 QP/ 500 Ryo) 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 4 ' At the Training Grounds (19/03/2014) (1 QP/500 Ryo) Bit of Training (25/03/2014) (1QP/500 Ryo) Training Time (Spar with Mitsu)(1QP/500 Ryo) Travelin (Getting to Know Kurai) (1QP/500 Ryo) A Trip To The Land of Hotwater (1QP/500 Ryo) Training i Guess(1QP/500) 'C.Dev:'1 The Curse of Hatred Part I (1QP/500 Ryo) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/278p6j/when_rain_starts_to_fall/ (1QP/500 RYo) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/27bo2o/the_curse_of_hatred_ii/ (Unlocking MS 1Qp) Relationships *Zumoni Tezuka: Raiden's Sensei.He has an huge respect for him due to his intelligence and considers him one of his best friends. *Kurai Uchiha : An Uchiha like Raiden.He is one of the few Raiden trusts to tell about his past and looks to him as a role model.Althought he is 1000x stronger than Raiden,Raiden would give his life to protect him. *Kokatsu Gami:Raiden doesn't know him very welll.He thinks he is a friendly and all-around guy,but Raiden doesn't trust him,thinking he hides something. *Mitsugaki Hashiroki''' :Zet...Mitsu is a rally strong opponent Raiden loves to spar.He considers him friendly- and a good plant...errr..person. Category:Character